Its him
by cnversechick
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been through so much,things are finally heating up between them, but what happens when her old middle school crush comes back? She is flooded with old memories and comes upon a very important decision...who will she chose?Troyella?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic ever! Umm I don't know which was Gabriellas old middle school…..I just knew it was in San Diego….so I used my own…Trace Middle school….I hope you enjoy please review I promise ill update soon luv ya! **

"Attention students, all students interested in attending the math counts challenge at San Diego must send their applications now," this message echoed through the halls of east high.

"Gaby, we should send our applications, I cant wait to go to the beach!" Taylor squeeled.

"Yeah me too," Gabriella sighed. Taylor looked puzzled as she saw her friend sigh. "Whats wrong Gabs" she asked. "Nothing…really im fine…its just that…" Taylor cut her off and said "You don't like leaving home behind? Gabriella looked at her and just said, "Well, that trip would mean going back to San Diego and…the bell rang and didn't lt her finish her sentence. They both rushed to class

As she was about to sit in her desk she dropped a paper, she was about to pick it up when a blonde tall guy picked it up for her. She looked up surprised since she was sure it was Ryan (Ryan wasn't so much of a gentle man). But she was wrong, an unfamiliar face handed the paper to her and smiled. Gabriella was speechless, she didn't even say thank you. The boy just sat in a chair near by and opened his book. _That's weird, that boy looks so familiar…_She thought. Her thoughts were disturbed as a voice called "Having fun down there?" She knew that voice immediately it was Troy. "Yeah a blast, jeje, no I was just picking up a paper I dropped" she stood right up again.

"People, people take your sits," Ms. Darbus called. Troy and Gabriella quickly sat.

Gabriella couldn't stop glancing at that blonde boy _I know ive seen him some were…but were?_ "Miss Montez I asked you a question!" Miss Darbus barked. "Wait what?...Im sorry Miss could you repeat your question?" she pleaded. "No Miss Montez you had your chance…..Sharpay could you answer this simple question?"

"Off course Miss, that quote is from Hamlet" she answered proudly and glared at Gabriella. Gabriella just looked away.

Troy nudged Gabriella's elbow, and asked "Everything alright?" "Yeah, yeah I was just thinking about something…" she turned back to look at the boy. Troy saw this and he could feel his blood get warmer, he felt weirdly jealous about this.

The bell rang and Gabriella rushed to her locker…_I hope its here…_"Darn it !" she said, as she looked all over her locker.

"What you looking for," Troy asked leaning next to her locker. "oh nothing just an old book…" she said. "Oh well…I was wondering if maybe you..." "Im sorry Troy, I really have to get home now ill see you tomorrow…bye!" she disappeared into the hall. "Bye…" he sighed. _I wonder whats up with her…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Its gotta be here somewere…ughh were did I leave it…" "Mami! Do you know were my old year book is? Gabriella called out. "Yes honey, its in the second shelf to the left" "oh I remember were I left it thanks mom!"

"Aja found you little sneak !" she said happily. She pulled it out of a shelf filled with old year books and started flipping the pages. She kept on flipping until something caught her eye "Alan Bruckhim, that's him" she gasped.

As she saw those blue eyes and that curly messy blonde hair she remembered just who he was…..an old middle school crush.

_**Flash back-----**_

Gabriella ran through the empty halls with a trophy in her hands. The science fair had just ended, and she had won first place. After they announced her winner, she ran out of the gym and just wanted to hide in the bathroom. This was a routine she knew by now, after winning something,a math competition, science, whatever it was, Jessica Bourke Trace Middle school's own little Ice queen followed by her army of skanks, would make Gabriella´s life miserable. So poor Gabriella instead of enjoying her victory, feared that dreadful sound she will soon hear, the bell.

Before she could open the bathroom door, the bell rang, making her hand tremble with fear. She gazed around and felt relieved to see no one was there yet, so she opened the door and when she was about to step in, she dropped her trophy and gasped. Right there standing in a pink mini skirt with a red top, was Jessica Bourke.

"What have we here," she said picking up Gabriellas trophy. Gabriella just stared at her with fear. "hmm this looks like silver, don't you think Denise?" she asked her friend. Denise nodded sheepishly; all of her friends seem to fear Jessica. She took a pink lighter out of her purse and said

"Wow, this would definitely make a good pair of earrings don't you think Gabriella?". She flicked it on and started to move it towards the trophy. "No please don't!!"Gabriella pleaded.

"Shut up lab rat you are next" she said with a grin on her face. Gabriella watched as the silver trophy started melting like a lit candle. She couldn't hold back her tears, but then she realized how stupid Jessica had been, all the melting silver would soon reach her hands.

"Holy shiit!, ouch!" Jessica screamed dropping the melted trophy to the floor. "You knew this would happen didn't you?, ughh look at my fresh manicured hand, you are going to pay for this Montez!" she screamed.

Gabriella quickly got up the floor and ran out the door. Her heart was pounding like a drum, she could hear Jessica's heels clicking behind her. She didn't know where to run; the school was pretty much empty since the bell had rung minutes ago. Suddenly she felt her head bump against something and she fell to the ground. She opened her eyes to see a blonde boy looking down at her.

"Im so sorry, I didn't see you, are you ok?" he asked. She blushed when their eyes met, he was Alan, her crush. He always stood up for her, even though Jessica had a big crush on him as well. Another reason why Jessica hated Gabriella. He helped her up, and said "You look like you just seen a ghost, what where you running from?" "Oh well…" He cut her off "Jessica giving you problems again?" "Well, …she…we were…yeah I guess" she sighed.

"Gabriella, you gotta put a stop to this" he said putting his arm around her. Gabriella could feel her cheeks burning and her hands starting to sweat. Just as she was going to say something to him, she heard a scream and clicking heels approaching. "Its her!" she whimpered.

"Don't worry he said she wont hurt you, im here with you" he whispered.

"Eww Alan what do you think you are doing? Let go of the lab rat plzzz!" she squealed and laughed. Gabriella and Alan just stared. Jessica looked desperate and did something out of the blue, so unexpected. She grabbed Alan's head, leaned in and forcefully kissed him.

Gabriella gasped at the sight, she was as surprised as Alan, but then when the kiss didn't stop, Gabriella burst into tears and ran away.

_Why did he kiss her back? Why?_ She thought as she ran to find her parked blue bike. She rode all the way crying home tears flying down her cheeks.

_I don't ever want to see him again, how could he do this to me?_ As she got home she ran to her room and locked the door. "Gaby, honey is everything allright?" her concerned mother asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, please go away mom" Gabriella moaned. Miss Montez concerned just walked away from her door. It was 3:45pm, and Gabriella stayed there locked in her room for the rest of the day.

Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. _Im never going to talk to him again, im never even going to look at him ever!_ She thought angrily. She kept on sobbing until she cried herself to sleep.

The next day she got up, went into the shower, got a black sweatshirt and some jeans. Put her hair into a side ponytail and went down. Her mother stared at her worried and said "Good morning honey." She didn't want to bring up whatever was that had upset her daughter so much. "Hey mom, listen Im not really hungry, besides Im late for school, love you bye!" she ran out and got her bike.

She never took the bus like other kids; Jessica rode the same bus she did. So she just took her bike it wasn't that far anyway.

As she got to school, she went to her locker got a book and just sat reading it. She was reading the Lovely Bones. She was really into her reading so she didn't hear someone sit next to her.

"Hey Gabriella…"the voice said. Gabriella immediately knew that voice, it was Alan. "Listen Gabriella about yesterday…"

"You don't have to explain anything, she kissed you, you kissed her back I can do the math" she said coldly not looking at him.

"But, you don't…."he started. " Hey honey bun, eww talking to the lab rat again are we?" Jessica said in her whiney voice. Gabriella looked puzzle _Why is she calling Alan "honey bun" and why isn't he reacting? _

"Going baby," he replied. Gabriella froze, she felt as if she'd just been punched in the stomach, she couldn't breath her world just froze.

"Well bye Gabriella" he said trying to make eye contact, but she looked away. He sighed and muttered something to himself.

As she heard him walk away, she turned to look at him and was devastated by the sight. Jessica had her fresh manicured hand holding his. Both of them disappearing into the hall.

Gabriella thought she would cry, but she held her tears in and just walked to her class.

She never talked to him again, or looked at him, she always avoided him. The word had spread about Jessica and Alan deep down it was killing Gabriella but she let the feeling fade away slowly.

She moved to Albuquerque and met Troy, no more Alan, until this day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so much to update! You know with spring break and all..im glad those of you who are reading it are enjoying it…..it has lots of twists and turns so I hope u like it luv ya! RXR**

"Gaby, wake up honey"Miss Montez called to her daughter.

"Mmm 5 more minutes Mami," Gabriella groaned lazily.

"Ok sweetie just hurry up"she called. Gabriella had a long night, she kept on thinking about Alan, about Troy, but mostly about the next day. How was she even going to talk to him? Even wore what if he talked to her first? She barely slept, and today she would face her old heartbreaking middle school Crush.

She jumped out of bed, took a quick shower and stood in front of her closet. She stared at it for about a minute figuring out what to wear. She took out a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. She went into her bathroom and put very little make up, and some of her favorite Hollister perfume. She sighed as she smelled it.

"Hey mom" Gabriella said. "Hey baby, tough night huh?" she said. "Yeah, I did a lot of thinking…."Gabriella softly said. "And talking too." Her mom responded. "What!?"a surprised Gabriella asked. "Yeah honey, you were talking in you sleep, you kept moaning the name Talan and Roy or something like that" Her mom said. Gabriella's face went scarlet red and said "Oh that's weird, ummm I was just thinking about a test I have today." "Sure honey good luck on that" Her mom said sarcastically. Gabriella just laughed and said goodbye to her mom.

As she entered the bus she sat next to the window as usual and opened her book. She didn't really have any real friends in the bus, and she was quite shy so she just read. She was so into her reading she didn't see somebody sit next to her. She turned to see who it was and just saw a blonde boy, the bus usually was filled with people so she was used to sitting next to someone, she didn't even pay attention to him. Then he asked her "Umm can I borrow a pen, mine just ran out of ink…" She didn't even look at him she just looked for one in her backpack and said "Here you go." As she made eye contact with him and recognized Alan, she gasped and dropped the pen.

She bent down to pick it up at the same time Alan did causing them to bump their heads. Gabriella couldn't help but to giggle and she managed to say "Im sorry." "Clumsy, clumsy Gabriella, you haven't changed a bit." Alan mocked. Gabriella just stared at him at looked away, she still remembered how he made her feel back at Trace Middle school.

"Oh come on Gabs, don't tell me you still hate me, that happened a long time ago!"Alan moaned. Gabriella didn't know what to say to him, thankfully they had arrived to school so she just rushed out the bus into East high.

She practically ran through the halls trying to find Taylor, and she could feel Alan rushing behind her. _I was so close to forgetting him...Why does he have to show up right now?_ She turned right, and she was sure she lost him but then she heard a "Hey, hey slow down, why are you running?" "Huh?...Oh I was just…you know doing my early work out?" Gabriella answered nervously. "Yeah, running through the halls sure gives you quite a workout." Troy chuckled. Gabriella laughed and felt relieved she could no longer see Alan anywhere near.

"So how was basketball practice?" she asked. "Well…exhausting, atleast we get to practice for the musical today." He said with a smile. "Yeah, I still can't believe Im Minnie." Gabriella said. Troy looked at her in the eye and said "Off course I mean, you're pretty, and smart, and have a great personality…." Gabriella felt her stomach flip and was drowning in those blue eyes. "Gaby, you are perfect…"He said slowly. There was a moment of silence in which they both exchanged looks, then Troy realized what he was saying. "Perfect as Minnie!" He quickly said. Gabriella just answered with a faint "oh yeah…". "You are a perfect Arnold too…."she said. "Thanks" he answered.

They stood in awkardness looking down at the floor and then the first bell rung. Gabriella felt relieved and said, "Umm I have to get my stuff, I don't wanna be late to Miss Darbus class." She rushed to her locker and left Troy standing there. _Perfect as Minnie? What is wrong with me? She is perfect as Gabriella…Of course she only thinks im perfect as Arnold…_ Troy kept on thinking, and then rushed to Miss Darbus class.

Troy entered the classroom, and stared at Gabriella remembering what had just happened…_Wow, she is so beautiful, Now I just wish I could tell her…_ "Mr. Bolton, would you care to take a sit please?" Miss Darbus said. "Uh sure…sorry Miss" He said sheepishly. He walked to his usual sit next to Chad and Gabriella but he saw that a blonde boy was sitting there. He wanted to move the kid, but he wasn't about to fight for his seat in front of Gabriella that would be beyond lame. He just sat in the nearest empty sit he found, next to Sharpay and Ryan.

Gabriella felt chills run up her spine as she saw who had sat next to her. _Hey Gabriella calm down, its not like he's gonna talk to you right?_ "Psst Psst Gaby…"taylor whispered. She threw passed a little folded piece of paper to Gabriella. It red:

Hey Gabs, wh's up with the blonde boi?...Is he new? What's he's deal?

-Tay

Gabriella grabbed a piece of paper wrote something on it and passed it to Taylor. Taylor grabbed the little paper and read it:

I don't noe, Why would I noe anyways?…..I just noe he's new….

-Gaby

Taylor stared at Gabriella for a minute and then looked at the blonde boy, she stared a little and started writing something else.

Well, that's why I was asking….u noe he's been staring u for practically the whole class now…

-Tay 

Gabriella read the note and immediately blushed, she turned towards Alan and when there eyes met she blushed even more. She turned away and rested her head on her hand. Alan just smirked and turned away. Taylor however stared suspiciously and thought _Somethings up with these two, and Gabriella is not telling me I wonder what it is…_

"Hey Troy! Why are you joining us today?" Sharpay gushed. "Yeah Troy you are always sitting next to Gabriella." Ryan followed. Troy blushed as he heard this and managed to answer "Uh well that new kid took my sit, besides I don't need to sit next to Gabriella anyways…." _Off course I need to..._Sharpay stared at Troy and the looked at the blonde boy. "Well, I think that new guy has his eyes on Montez…" Sharpay sing sang. "What!?!?!" Troy practically screamed. "I mean, why do you say that?" he tried to sound more calmed. Sharpay chuckled and said "Well by the way he's been staring at her all the class…Or should I say he's been checking her out." She lifted an eyebrow and looked at Troy. "Well, it's a free country he can look at anyone he wants.." Troy said in defense. Sharpay chuckled some more and said "Yeah it is a free country, he is free to make a move with Gabriella too you know." "And you are free to stop him too…but that would require you to accept your feelings first." Ryan continued. Troy glared at the two twins.

The bell finally rang and Gabriella rushed out of her seat and ran to talk to Taylor. "Taylor I need to tell you something." Gabriella whispered in her ear. "Is it about that blonde boy?...You know he's kinda hot…" Taylor said. Troy heard this and felt his blood boil and he felt really jealous so he said "What about this boy Gaby?" "Huh?.. Nothing I don't even know what Taylor's talking about!" Gabriella said glaring at Taylor. Taylor just smiled and grabbed Gabriella by the arm " Listen Troy there are something's Gabriella and I have to talk about see you in math!" Troy just stood there puzzled and very jealous. "Don't try to understand them, chicks are always complicated." Chad said patting him in the shoulder. "Yeah I guess…" Troy moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww come on please review!!! When you review you make me happy and you make me want to write more….well anyways here's a new chapter enjoy!!:D**

"Ok so what about this guy… spill now!" Taylor said pulling Gabriella into the girls bathroom. "What about him?" Gabriella asked sheepishly fixing her hair in the mirror. "Oh come on Gabriella you know Im not stupid, Im captain of the decathlon team for crying out loud!" Taylor cried. "Who said you were? We have a test today right?" Gabriella tried to change the subject.

"Right….first I thought something was going on with this boy, now I know something very big is going on!! And you are not telling me, so it must be very big!" she said. "Ok so maybe something is going on…but its no big deal ok?!" Gabriella answered. "No big deal? So then tell me!" Taylor cried.

"Well I kinda know him…." She said quietly. "How kinda?"Taylor demanded.

"Well he went to my old middle school…"She said looking to the floor. "And…"Taylor said. "Well…he was….he didn't… he broke my heart ok?!" Gabriella cried.

Taylor looked really confused at Gabriella. She went by her side and put her arm around her shoulder and whispered "Im so sorry Gabs I had no idea…" "Its ok, Im over him anyways…"Gabriella sighed forcing a smile. Taylor stared and her and grin crossed her face "But is he over you?"

Taylor stared at Gabriella and watched her blush, she chuckled. "Ok Gabs, would you explain me what really happened because you got me all confused!" she whined.

Gabriella chuckled a little and told Taylor her story. Taylor just nodded and listened. When Gabriella was finally finished Taylor said "Wow, that must've been harsh girl!"

"Yeah actually it was pretty harsh…"Gabriella sighed. "Umm I know this is not the right time, but….he stared at you for the whole period!" Taylor said.

"I know, and he sat right next to me in the bus too…"she said. Taylor started "Hmmmm something's up with this boy, just remember one thing girl! This aint middle school anymore, no more Jessica Bourke, you've changed. You are strong now, plus…." "Plus what?"she asked impatiently. "Plus…you got Troy now.."Taylor squealed.

Gabriella's cheeks went scarlet and she shoved Taylor with her elbow. The both girls giggled in unison. Then they heard a clank, they both looked at the bathroom doors and just left the girls room.

All dressed in pink, Sharpay came out of the bathroom stool and said, "Looks like Montez's old little middle school crush is back, this will be fun!" She quickly put some lip gloss on, fluffed her hair in front of the mirror and ran out looking for her brother.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys!"Taylor said as she and Gabriella sat in a table. "Hey, where have you girls been, brunch is almost over!" Troy said. "Oh we were just in the bathroom, you know doing girl stuff." Taylor answered.

"Looks like someone has some digestive problems…"Chad chuckled. Taylor glared at him causing Chad to gasp. Troy and Gabriella just laughed.

Troy stared at Gabriella, _Wow her laugh is almost as beautiful as she is…_ As Gabriella met his gaze his face blushed and he turned around. Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Geez Gabriella you look so tired what's wrong?" Chad asked with an angry Taylor still glaring at him. Gabriella blushed with the thought that thinking of Alan had took away all her sleep.

"Umm we have a really hard math test today and I kept thinking about it….right Taylor?" she said staring at Taylor. "Ummm yeah the one about…about…the numbers!? Taylor said stupidly.

Chad, Troy and Gabriella stared a moment at Taylor and finally Chad said " Really? A math test about numbers wow that's new!"

"Like you would know lump basketball head!" Taylor barked. They just glared at each other and Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"Youre gonna ace it anyway, Im so glad Im not in advanced calculus!" Troy said relieved. Gabriella giggled and said "Yeah lucky you!" They just stared at each other and smiled. Taylor and Chad saw this and started "Awww you two are just so cute."

Troy and Gaby blushed and said "Shut up you're the only love birds here!". Chad and Taylor blushed and then Chad said "With that mad scientist? No way!"

"Yeah I don't date Neanderthals! Not that you know what they are.!" Tay cried and glared at Chad. Troy and Gabriella burst out laughing and Gabriella said "You know what they say, theres just one step from hate to love!" Troy chuckled and Chad and Taylor just gave her angry stares.

The first bell rand and Gabriella rushed to her locker. She looked for her notebook and mathbook and got it out. "Good luck with your math test!" Troy smiled.

"Thanks!" Gabriella said smiling. "Well not that you need it anyway….." Troy said blushing a little. Gabriella flushed and said "Well believe it or not, I struggle in math sometimes too you know!"

Troy chuckled and said "Yeah right, well Im gonna be late see you in third!" "See ya in third!" Gabriella shouted back as she ran to her class.

As she entered the class she looked for Taylor and sat next to her. "Ready for the "test"?" Gabriella asked Taylor chuckling. "Yeah im ready for the "test"!" Taylor said using her fingers to quote test. They both laughed.

"So, why couldn't you get enough sleep?...And I want the truth." Taylor stared at her. "Well honestly I kept thinking about Alan and Troy…" she said looking at her nails.

"Oh…" Taylor responded. "Taylor, I was saying the names Troy and Alan…in my sleep…my mom heard me!" Gabriella said.

Taylor laughed and said "Well looks like someone's in love!" Gabriella lifted an eyebrow and mouthed "No way!"

"Ok class so lets get started…" the teacher started. The door opened revealing a blonde boy with a note in his hands. "Umm this is advanced calculus right?" he asked nervously.

"Yes it is, what's your name?" she asked. "Alan, Alan Beckwith?" He said. "Oh right, the transfer student from San Diego!" "Yean that's me…." He sighed.

"Very well then, take a seat next to…..Gabriella! She is my top student so she'll help you catch up on your school work!" The teacher said happily. _What!?!? Just what I need, things are already crazy and now I have to help Alan in math!!_ Gabriella thought.

Alan sat next to her and whispered "Hi Gaby…" Gabriella stared at him and didn't answer she just looked at her notebook. Taylor saw this and kicked Gabriella under the table.

Gabriella looked up and saw a smirk on Taylor's face. She just rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Today's lesson you know it by heart Gabriella, so why don't you go outside with Alan and help him catch up!" the teacher said smiling.

Gabriella with a miserable look on her face said "Yes Miss….."

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay gushed. "Hello Sharpay…." Troy sighed.

"So Troy, what do you think of Alan?" Sharpay asked. Troy looked confused and asked "Whos Alan??"

Sharpay chuckled, "So Gabriella hasn't told you about him has she?" Troy lifted an eyebrow and said "No, what about him?"

"Well I heard her talking in the bathroom with Taylor…" Sharpay started looking at her nails. "And…" Troy said impatiently. Sharpay saw this and chuckled "Well Gabriella has a story with this guy…"

"What do you mean a story?"Troy said lifting and eyebrow. "Come on Bolton you know what I mean!" Sharpay said. "Ummm….you mean like a…." Troy struggled saying the last word.

"Yeah like a relationship, but not just of friendship.." Sharpay smirked. Troy felt very jealous about this, he didn't even know Alan but he hated him already.

"Oh…well…Gabriella is free to date anyone she wants…."Troy said looking at the floor. "Really? Well I mean if where you, Id do something about this Alan guy because Gabriella lost all her feelings for him….but they could come back. Unless…."Sharpay paused. "Unless what?!?!" Troy asked.

"You do something about it…" Sharpay said faintly. Troy just stared at Sharpay and opened his book. He couldn't concentrate so he asked for the bathroom pass and decided to take a walk around the halls to clear his mind.

Gabriella and Alan went out into the hall and sat down on the floor. Gabriella put the book up to her face so Alan couldn't see her and said " Ok so, where did you leave off?"

Alan took the book from Gabriella's hands revealing her face. He stared at her and she quickly said " What are you doing?" "Gabriella listen…."he started but was cut off by her "Look Alan if its about what happened back at Trace, whatever I mean its in the past you don't have to explain anything, you liked Jessica she liked you back, non of my business…."

Alan looked at her in disbelief and sighed "Well it wasn't like that…you never gave me a chance to explain how it really happened." Gabriella just faintly said "Oh…"

"Will you let me explain now?" He said his eyes piercing into hers. Gabriella stared at him, he could see the pain in her eyes. "Ok…"she finally said.

Alan smiled, Gabriella couldn't help but to smile back. "Well thet day that Jessica kissed me, I didn't exactly kiss her back…" Gabriella looked puzzled "You didn't?"

"No, but she was pressing her nails into my head so it was kind of hard to break free..."he said. Gabriella stared at him and then said "But the next day, you two were….together…"

"Well after you left running that day, Jessica told me that she would never mess with you again if I agreed to be her boyfriend…She also said that if I didn't, she'd make your life miserable…"Alan said.

Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat and could feel her stomach churn, "You really did all that for me?" "Yeah Gaby…you meant a lot to me. It broke my heart to see you suffer that way for me, but what Jessica was going to do to you would've been worst. I had no choice." He said.

"I…I don't know what to say.." Gabriella said. "Well you could star by saying I forgive you Alan!" Alan said smiling. Gabriella smiled and said "But I don't need to forgive you, after all you did for me. I can only say thanks!"

"So we good now?" Alan asked. "Never been better!" Gaby said smiling. Alan hugged her and Gabriella hugged him back.

Just as they were hugging, Troy walked by and saw them. He quickly turned around and hid behind a wall. He looked and saw them laughing, and Gabriella was smiling at him. He felt his blood fume and he never felt so jealous in his life. He quickly walked to his class.

"So why did you come to East High?"Gabriella asked. "Well my dad got transferred, so here I am!"he chuckled. The bell rang and Gabriella said "Oh shut we didn't talk about math at all…"

"Hmm guess you are a bad tutor Gabe!" he mocked. Gabriella froze when he heard him call her that. He was the only one who'd ever called her Gabe. She quickly answered "Umm, maybe after school I can help you. I have to stay to practice for the musical anyway and before practice starts I can help you, if you want…"

"Ok sounds good to me, See ya Gabe!" He said as he stood up and went into the classroom. She sat there for a minute thinking over what had just happened. She stood up and went for her back pack.

Taylor walked towards her and asked "So…what happened?" "Well, lets just say things are never what they seem!" she said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys for all your reviews! Im really glad I got some people hooked with this story. Some really juicy things will be happening in the next chapters so keep reading!! Love you all! 3**

In third period they all had science together. Troy and Gabriella were lab partners, Chad and Taylor and Ryan and Sharpay.

"Hey labbie!" Troy greeted Gabriella. "Hey partner, ready to work?" Gabriella said. "Yeah, just don't blow up anything…again!" Troy mocked.

"What!? You were the one that didn't follow the directions!" Gabriella said in her defense. Troy chuckled and Gabriella giggled.

"Hello everyone, a new student will be joining us today, his name is Alan Beckwith and he just moved in from San Diego." the teacher said. Gabriella and Taylor stared at each other, Troy looked at Gabriella and then at Sharpay. Sharpay smirked and took out her purse.

"Miss, were should I sit?" a confused Alan asked. "Hmm your lab partner will be Taylor." she said. Troy sighed in relief.

"No wait, Taylor has a lot going on with the decathlon team, you will be paired up with Gabriella Montez."the teacher said. Troy stood up and said "But Miss, im really struggling with science and Gabriella has been a great help…"

"I am aware of that Mr. Bolton, but Alan needs her help more than you. You will now be paired up with Taylor." she said. Chad looked uneasy and said, "But...but then who will I work with?"

"You will work with Ryan, and Sharpay you can work alone." she said. "Ok everybody take you new sits."

Troy grabbed his backpack and stared at Gabriella. He sat in front of her next to Taylor. "I miss you already!" he mocked.

"Oh me too Troy you're so far away!" she said dramatically stretching one arm. Troy and Gabriella laughed. "You two are always flirting." Chad said grabbing his stuff. "Yep you are!" Taylor agreed.

"We are not!" Gabriella said in her defense. "Of course you are not…" Taylor said sarcastically. Gabriella glared at Taylor. Chad and Troy just laughed.

Alan came and sat next to Gabriella "Hey Gabe." Troy, Chad and Taylor stared at him. Troy felt really jealous _Gabe? Whats up with that, it sounds like…like…babe!_ Gabriella felt the awkward silence and said "Umm Troy, Chad, Taylor, this is Alan."

"Wasup man!" a friendly Chad said. "Sup man!" Alan said. They shook hands and patted each other on the back.

"Hey…" Troy said faintly. Gabriella stared at him puzzled. "Hey!" Alan said cheerfully.

Alan sat next to Gabriella, and Taylor and Troy sat right in front of them.

"Ok so now that the sitting is in order, we can move on to our next experiment!" The teacher said cheerfully. She walked around the room passing papers and said "Please put on you lab coats and lab goggles everyone!"

Gabriella opened her back pack grabbed her lab coat and searched for her goggles. "Oh no, I think I lost my goggles!" Gabriella said worried. Alan's face lit up and he looked for something in his back pack, he took out a little box and gave it to Gabriella.

Troy and Taylor saw this, Taylor looked surprised and Troy looked like he wanted to strangle Alan. Gabriella took the box and nervously opened it. _What could it be…this is weird. _She thought.

As she took the lid of she saw a pair of blue lab goggles with a G and a heart at the top. She almost cried when she saw this, "How…how did you get them?... I thought I had lost them…"

"Well the day you saw Jessica and that…you dropped them and I picked them up, I wanted to give them back but…" Gabriella smiled at him and the looked at the strap.

It said "Gabe" in gold letters she looked up at him and he smiled. Troy was practically red when he saw this, Taylor saw him and couldn't help to laugh. Troy glared at her and mouthed a "Shut up!"

Then Alan took the goggles and carefully put them on Gabriella's forehead, and then he lowered them until they were gently resting on her nose. They both stared at each other for a moment.

"Will you two love birds stop staring at each other and go get your materials please!" The teacher sin sang. Alan's cheeks turned scarlet and Gabriella blushed a little too.

Troy groaned then looked away. Taylor saw this and followed him to the other side of the classroom.

"Ok Bolton, what's up with you?" Taylor asked. "Im fine thank you very much..." Troy said looking at he's shoes.

"What is it with you people? You all think im stupid...Look, I saw how you were looking at Gabs and Alan, are you ok?" Taylor asked. Troy looked up at her and sighed, "Well, I guess I…I…felt a weird feeling when I saw them together like that…"

Taylor looked at Troy and said "Look, I know you have feelings for Gabriella you just won't admit, but as an advice you'd better make a move before Alan does…"

Troy stared at her and just sighed; he got his materials and went back to his table. Taylor watched him and thought, _if he'd just tell her..._

He sat down and saw Gabriella giggling and saying "Come on Alan give it back!"

"You want it? Come and get it!" he teased as he held her lab coat against his back.

"Oh I will!" Gabriella laughed. She jumped and grabbed it, but he took it back. "Ok turn around..." he said. Troy looked up and watched them, Taylor followed.

"Hmm...Ok..."Gabriella said. "Ok now stretch your arms to the sides..."he said. Gabriella looked confused and said "ok..." Then he took the lab coat and carefully slid it on to her delicate arms.

"Come on..." Troy muttered and looked away. Taylor rolled her eyes and turned to Troy and whispered "Yeah, you should hurry up with that move of yours" Troy sighed.

Gabriella smiled at Alan and said "Well we better get to work, Ill get the materials..." He cut her of and said "Wait, Ill go get them." Gabriella smiled and he went for them.

Troy saw him leave and quickly said to Gabriella "So what's up with this Alan..." Gabriella looked puzzled, and said "Nothing...Why do you ask?"

Troy stared at her and saw she was genuinely confused, he sighed in relief and said "Oh just wondering..." Gabriella stared at him and said "You are weird you know that?"

Troy faked to look offended and said "Oh Miss Science freak you offend me..." Gabriella gasped and said "Id be more respectful to the person that helped you pass science if were you Mr. Bolton!"

Troy just laughed and said "Come here!" He pulled her into a hug, she giggled and turned tomato red. Taylor smiled and laughed. Then she turned to see Chad chuckling on the other side of the room.

"Hey, I got the materials!" Alan said interrupting their hug. "Oh...umm well we should probably start then..." Gabriella said lost in Troy's blue eyes. Troy groaned and went to his sit.

Alan and Gabriella just did the experiment nothing interesting happened since Gabriella was very focused on her work. The bell rang and they all went out into the halls.

"Ok so afterschool right?" Alan asked. "Yep Ill meet you in the gym ok?" Gabriella asked. "Kay...see ya Gabe!" he said. "Bye!" She said.

Gabriella picked up her stuff and walked to her locker. She dropped her lab goggles. She picked them up and sighed.

Gabriella put her things inside her locker and then she bumped into Troy. "Clumsy, clumsy Gabriella." Troy mocked. Gabriella just stuck her tongue at him and giggled.

"So will you be watching me today at basketball practice?" Troy said. "Well as inviting as that sounds, I cant..." She said taking off her hoodie. "But..." She cut him of and said "Can you please hold down my top?"

Troy turned bright red and said "uhh...yeah sure!" He held it down while she pulled off her hoodie. "Thanks!" She smiled. "Don't mention it...but why can't you come to practice today?" he said.

"Well, I need to tutor Alan..." She said. Troy immediately stopped and said "What? Why?" Gabriella chuckled and said "Well I didn't volunteer to do it, the teacher made me..."

"Oh...But will you make it for the musical practice?" Troy asked worried. "Nop" she said. Troy looked shocked and said "But why?...i mean tutoring cant possibly..." She cut him off and said "I don't want to practice the musical with some weird basketball dude"

She grinned at him and he said "Oh so you don't?!" Then picked her up and spin her around. Gabriella giggled and said "Put me down!!"

He put her down and said "Wow Gabriella you're getting heavy!" Gabriella gasped and hit him with her elbow. Troy groaned and said "Kidding!"

"You better be!" Gabriella said. They both laughed and walked to the lunch area.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said sitting on an empty bench. She saw Chad and Taylor sitting together so she had a puzzled look on her face.

"What took you so long?" Chad asked. "Well we took our time" Gabriella said smiling.

Chad smirked and said "Doing what?" "Ummm...I don't know maybe walking?" Troy said sarcastically.

"Well don't blame me, knowing you Id swear you were flirting...or kissing..." Chad mocked. Gabriella blushed, and when her eyes met Troy's he blushed even more.

Chad and Taylor just laughed. "So how is your new lab partner Gabs?" Chad asked.

Troy immediately turned to look at her. "He's great!" Gabriella said. Troy felt his face get warm and he felt very jealous. Chad saw this and smirked, then he looked at Taylor and Taylor said "You know he's kinda cute?"

Troy glared at Taylor and Gabriella said "I know he's really cute!" Troy felt green-eyed and wanted to punch that kid.

Chad chuckled and Gabriella asked "What's so funny?" Chad kept laughing and said "Nothing it's nothing..."

"Riiiight..." Gabriella said. Troy glared at Chad; Chad just looked away and smiled.

"So you guys rehearsing for the musical today?" Taylor asked.

"Yep!" Troy said happily. Taylor smiled and asked "So you are gonna be bored to death...again, watching these 2 play basketball?"

"Hey! We are not boring!" Chad said in his defense. Gabriella chuckled and said "Actually I'm gonna be tutoring Alan today..."

Troy groaned and looked away, Taylor lifted an eyebrow and said "Oh really?...Why?"

"Well it wasn't exactly my choice...the teacher made me do it...Wait don't you remember you where there!"

"Umm I knew she sent you both out the hall...but I didn't know you had to tutor him Miss. Gabriella!" Taylor squealed.

"How long are you gonna have to tutor him?" Chad asked. "Well...until he catches up with us I guess...He was pretty good at math in my old school, so I think it will be pretty fast" Gabriella answered.

"He went to your old school?" Troy asked suspiciously. "Yeah...I thought I told you...Didn't I?" Gabriella answered.

"Emm maybe, I don't remember..." Troy said.

"You don't have a very good memory...so she probably did tell you!" Taylor mocked.

"Well anyway...Did you and this dude have something?" Chad asked. Troy looked up and stared at Gabriella.

"What do you mean something?" Gabriella asked. "Oh come on Gabs! You know what we mean!" Taylor cried.

"Oh...you mean like a relationship or something?" Gabriella asked. Troy felt goosebumps as he heard Gabriella say "relationship".

"Well did you?" Chad asked. "No...I mean we were just friends..." Gabriella said looking away.

_Oh my god! I think Gabriella actually did have a...a...r..relationship with Alan! _Troy thought concerned.

Everyone stared at Gabriella, until she finally said "What!! You guys don't believe me?" All except Troy said "No! Not really...No!"

"Ok look, we didn't date or anything like that, if that is what you mean...but..." Gabriella paused.

"But?" Taylor said impatiently. "But...I...did have a crush on him..." Gabriella said softly. Troy froze, the last words stung him like a bee he never felt this jealous in his whole life.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Taylor said. Gabriella chuckled and said "But it was a long time ago, so I'm completely over him just in case you guys were wondering."

Troy felt relieved and said "So nothings going on with him now right?"

"No, we are just friends." Gabriella said smiling. "Looks like Mr. Bolton is jealous!" Taylor teased.

"Yeah man you've barely talked about this topic" Chad chuckled.

Troy glared at them and said "Im not jealous!"

"That's the first step...Denial" Taylor said. "Oh really? You should be a psychologist Taylor, and then maybe you could help our disturbed Chad out..." Troy said.

"That's if they don't make out during the whole session!" Gabriella mocked. "With her?!" Chad said. "Eww no way!" Taylor squealed.

Troy and Gabriella laughed, then Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear " They love each other..." Troy nodded and they both laughed.

"Aww would you look at that, Gabriella is whispering in his ear "I Love You"!" Taylor said.

"That's so romantic!" Chad and Taylor mocked. "See? They even have the same thoughts!" Troy said.

Gabriella laughed and Taylor said "We can't have the same thoughts, if Chad can't think!"

"Hey! Watch it Miss. Smarty pants!" Chad mocked. Taylor was about to answer but the bell interrupted her. They all rushed to their classes.

---------------------------------hours later------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked into the Gym with her math stuff and sat in one of the bleachers. "Dad! Have you seen my...Oh hey Gaby!" Troy said.

"Hey Troy, what are you looking for?" Gabriella asked she didn't notice Troy didn't have a shirt on.

Troy looked at his chest and said "Well..." "Oh I get it!" Gabriella laughed.

"Aww little Troy cant find his own shirt?" Gabriella mocked.

"Well actually..." Troy started but couldn't think of a comeback. So he just ran after Gabriella.

Gabriella shrieked and started running. "You can run...but you can't hide!" Troy teased.

"Oh you wanna bet?" Gabriella said. "Are you challenging me?" Troy asked.

"I think I am Arnold!" Gabriella cried. "You are gonna regret this Minnie!" Troy said playfully.

Gabriella ran and slid herself under the bleachers as she did, her shirt ripped revealing her tummy, He's_ too big to fit in here_ she thought.

Troy kneeled to see Gabriella on her stomach under the bleachers and said "Oh so you think I won't fit under there?"

"Nop, sorry you are too fat!" Gabriella teased. "Really? Then how'd you fit in there then?" Troy mocked.

Gabriella gasped and said "Well you can try and come in, it's not my fault if you get stuck..." "Well see about that!" Troy taunted.

Then slid himself under the bleachers until he was face to face with Gabriella.

"Wow so I guess you do fit" Gabriella said. "Guess I do!" Troy said staring at her.

_Wow even in the dark I can see his eyes shine_ Gabriella thought.

"Troy are you in here!" They heard a voice shout. It was coach Bolton. "Shoot!" Troy said.

"If he finds us here he's gonna kill us!" he said. "Ok quick move forward so he cant see your legs!" Gabriella whispered.

Troy struggled to do it until he was less than 2 inches away from Gabriella's face.

They heard some footsteps approach and Gabriella closed her eyes, Troy saw this and for some reason held her hand.

She squeezed it as the footsteps came closer. _We are doomed! Wow Troy has very soft hands...Why are we holding hands? _Gabriella thought. _Wow we are holding hands and my face is like an inch away from hers I can even feel her warm breaths_ Troy thought.

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand a little tighter when she heard a ball bounce, then they heard "I guess he's still in the locker rooms." Coach Bolton said leaving the gym.

Gabriella sighed in relief still holding Troy's hand, she stared at him and they both got lost in each others eyes for a brief moment. A loud clank disturbed them from their trance.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked scared. "I don't ...oh no..." Troy said.

"What?! What happened?" Gabriella panicked.

"Ok Gaby, calm down...A part of the bleachers fell blocking our exit so..."Troy paused.

"We are stuck here!!" Gabriella shrieked. "Yeah...


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG!! You probably all hate me right now, im so sorry I took so much to update, I just moved and the whole summer so I didn't have a computer for some time. I promise I will update so much faster now! I hope youll still read the story D...well thanks for all your reviews!! Luv ya xoxo!**

"Ok Gaby, calm down...A part of the bleachers fell blocking our exit so..."Troy paused.

"We are stuck here!!" Gabriella shrieked. "Yeah...

"Oh my god Troy what are we gonna do?" Gabriella said panicking letting go of his hand. "Ok Gaby, just breathe, look im gonna call Chad and tell him to come and get us ok?"

"And what about Alan! And the rehearsal were gonna be late!" she said. Troy groaned as he heard the name Alan and said. "Look I don't know about Alan, but im sure well make it to rehearsal..."

"ok..." Gabriella sighed. Troy stared into Gabriella's chocolate eyes for a second and then reached into his pocket to get his cell phone.

"Uh Gaby..."Troy started. "Yes Troy?" Gabriella replied. "Umm I can't reach my phone the bleachers are squishing my arm..." he said. "Oh...well I can try to get it, where is it?" Gabriella asked.

"It's in my right pocket" Troy said. Gabriella stared at Troy and then stretched her hand under the bleachers. "I can't reach it" she said.

"Move closer..."Troy whispered. Gabriella felt her cheeks burn as she heard those two words _im so glad its dark and troy can't see me blushing_

She hesitated for a moment and then finally whispered back an "ok..." She slowly moved forward until her forehead was touching his. She stopped there and stared into his eyes.

She couldn't help getting lost in them; even in the dark she could still see the blue in them. Troy stared at her and then found himself staring at her lips. He wanted to kiss her...in that moment, right there that's all he wanted to do.

"Gabe are you here?" someone screamed. They both jumped in their places scared by the sudden noise. "Gabe!" he shouted again. Troy recognized the voice and groaned, "Its Alan..."

Gabriella just sighed and said, " We should hurry up and call chad..." She said that, but she didn't mean it, she wanted to stay there with Troy forever.

"Yeah..."troy said disappointed. Gabriella stretched her hand and slightly brushed Troys hand. Troy felt a chill run up his spine and felt his cheeks growing red. She still couldn't reach his right pocket.

"Troy, I still can't reach it..."she said. "You're almost there Gabs just move a little closer..." he said.

She took a deep breath and pushed herself forward; as she did she could feel her shirt ripping even more. _Great just what I needed..._ She tilted her head a little and with that movement their lips brushed...

Both of them could feel their body temperature rise. Gabriella froze for a moment and then quickly came back to her senses and moved her head. Her forehead was still leaned against his and now her cheeks where touching his. She could feel Troy's cold breath.

"Are you cold?" she found herself asking and then immediately regretted it. _Well off course he is, he's shirtless remember?_ "Umm a little... are you?" he asked.

"No, no im fine..." she said. She could feel Troy's cold hand against her own.

"Troy, I cant see anything, Am I close to your pocket?" she asked. Troy didn't answer, instead he grabbed her hand. For a moment Gabriella could feel his cold hand wrapping around hers. Her stomach flipped and her cheeks turned crimson.

Troy gently let go of her hand and took hold of her elbow then he slowly pulled her and led her hand to his right pocket. Gabriella's hand could no longer feel his skin she felt the soft fabric. Troy still held her elbow and was struggling to let go. Finally he said "Can you feel the phone?"

Gabriella moved her hand and felt something hard rectangular. She moved her hand into the pocket and grabbed it. "Got it!" she said triumphant. "Great! Now just place it in my hand and ill do the rest" he said. Gabriella did as she was told and happily touched his hand once more.

Troy pressed the #2 key and speed dialed Chad.

"Troy!?! Where are you man?" Chad asked. "Yeah, dude listen I need you to get to the gym and... " What for?" Chad cut in. Troy blushed and sighed "im stuck under one of the bleachers..." Chad burst out laughing but Troy cut him in "With Gabriella..." Chad stopped laughing and said. "OH..."

Gabriella just stared at Troy, embarrassed that Chad had to find out about the situation. "Yeah so please get up here!" Troy said. "Ok Ok, be right there..." Chad said. "Oh chad..." he said.

"Wats up man?" Chad asked. "Can you bring an extra shirt?" Troy asked. _Make that two..._ Gabriella thought. Chad didn't answer for a moment and then said "uhh...ok..."

"Thanks man!" Troy said and then hung up. "Chad's coming." Troy said. "Great, do you think we'll make it in time for rehearsal?" she asked.

"Well, we might be a little late, but well make it" he said reassuring her. She smiled and then they heard. "Troy! Where are you!" Chad asked.

"Over here!" Troy said. The heard some loud footsteps approaching and then Chad asked "Howd you two end up there?"

"Please Chad! We'll tell you later just get us out, please!" Gabriella urged. "Ok OK! Im going!" he said.

They heard a loud thump and then Gabriella could see Chad's face peeking under the bleachers.

"All set, you can come out now!" Chad said. "Let's go Gaby..."Troy whispered.

Troy slid out carefully followed by Gabriella. When they where finally out Chad just stared at Troy then at Gabriella and turned around quickly. Gabriella realized her shirt was split in half revealing all her body. Troy saw her and couldn't help but to stare and then he quickly turned around blushing like a tomato.

She quickly wrapped her arms around herself and turned around. Both her and Troy where scarlet red by now. Chad chuckled and said "You should've asked for two shirts man..."

"Yeah well..." Troy started. Chad quickly cut him off and said "I don't even wanna know dude..." Gabriella was staring at the ceiling feeling her cheeks burn.

Troy saw her and motioned Chad to give her the shirt. "Gaby catch!" Chad said tossing her the shirt. Gabriella grabbed it and quickly put it on.

The big sleeveless shirt covered her more than the ripped shirt but you could still see her bra through the openings of the basketball shirt. Still it was better than nothing.

Troy looked at his watch and said, "Gaby if we want to make it to rehearsal we should go now!". "Yeah let's go!" she said.

They started running towards the door and Chad said "Dude, umm you're not wearing a shirt..." Troy was about to answer but Gabriella quickly cut him off "I'll take care of that, thanks for everything Chad!" and with that they ran out the gym.

Chad just chuckled and went back to the locker rooms.

They ran into the hall and Gabriella quickly went to her locker. "Uh Gaby, im not gonna wear your sweater if that's what you're thinking..."Troy said.

Gabriella laughed and said "Not my sweater silly, my lab coat!" She tossed it to him and he laughed and put it on. Gabriella stared at him and said "Perfect!" He smiled and said "let's go!"

As they entered they saw Sharpay and Ryan on stage and a blonde boy sitting in one of the booths. Gabriella didn't need to see his face to know who he was.

As they were about to enter Gabriella pulled troy back and whispered "Alan is sitting right there" She pointed at him and Troy said "OK stay here and Ill take care of the rest."

Gabriella nodded and said "Good luck!" He showed her a thumbs up and walked towards the stage. Gabriella sighed staring at him.

Sharpay saw him and said "Hey troy!" Alan looked up and saw him.

"Why are you wearing a lab coat?" Ryan asked puzzled. Troy looked down at himself and quickly said "Extra credit!"

Ryan nodded and looked back at his script. Troy searched for Kelsi but he couldn't see her. He stared at Alan and Alan said waving "Hey Troy!"

Troy waved back, and then Alan asked "hey have you seen Gabriella?"

Troy froze and quickly said " I was looking for her too!"

Gabriella felt relieved with Troy's smart response. "Why are you looking for her?" Sharpay asked.

"For rehearsal..." Troy said. Sharpay and Ryan chuckled and said "There's no rehearsal today, Mrs. Darbus had a dentist appointment, didn't you know?"

Both Troy and Gabriella felt relieved and then Troy said "Oh, ok well see ya!"

"Bye Troy" Sharpay said. "See you tomorrow!" Ryan waved. Alan just nodded and then Troy went back up.

When he reached the top of the stairs he saw Gabriella behind the wall with a huge smile on her face. They got out of the Drama room and back to the halls.

"Wow that was so close!" Gabriella said. "I know!" he replied.

"Need a ride home?" Troy asked. Gabriella blushed a little and said "Yeah please"

Troy chuckled and said "No problem, just let me find my shirt" Gabriella chuckled and said "Yeah that's a good idea"

They went into the now empty locker rooms and Troy grabbed a shirt. He took of the lab coat and then quickly slid on the red shirt. "Ok let's go!" he said.

"You remember where I live right?" Gabriella asked.

"Off course, my memory is not that bad you know?" he said driving.

She chuckled and said "Oh, so then why do you lose your shirts?" "I didn't lose it...I misplaced it" he chuckled

They both laughed. "So what are you gonna do about Alan..." Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed and said, "Well, Ill tell him the truth..." Troy looked alarmed and when Gabriella saw this she chuckled and said, "I'm gonna tell him that I kinda got caught up in something" Troy laughed and said, "We're here" Gabriella smiled and said "I had a great time with you Troy"

Troy blushed a little and said "I always have a great time with you Gaby, just don't get us in trouble next time." Gabriella gasped and gave him a playful punch.

Troy chuckled and said "You've been working out Montez?" Gabriella laughed and said "Yeah so you better watch out!"

Troy laughed and pulled her in for a hug. Gabriella hugged him back and whispered "See you ..."

Troy didn't think and just kissed her on the cheek. Gabriella could feel sparks on her skin as he kissed her. She couldn't help but to smile. "Tomorrow..." Was all she managed to say. Blushing she pulled back and got out of the car.

Troy waited in the car until Gabriella was in the house. Gabriella waved and mouthed a goodbye. Troy waved back and drove away.

Gabriella got in and saw a note on the table:

Gaby:

I went out to the super market

Be back at 8

If you need something give me a call

Love,

Mami

Gabriella read it and smiled. She went up to her room and turned on the water. Since she had so much spare time she was going to take a bubble bath. She sat in her bed and took the ripped shirt out of her bag. She chuckled as she saw it.

She opened a drawer and put it in there. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes for a moment as the sound of water running soothed her.

Then she heard the phone ring and groaned, she got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said.

"So how did tutoring with Alan go?" an eager voice asked. Gabriella smiled and said "It was, interesting..."

"Oh my god Gabriella! What happened with him?" Taylor shrieked. Gabriella laughed harder remembering her day with Troy and said "Ill tell you all about it tomorrow ok?"

"No, tell me right now!" Taylor demanded. Gabriella chuckled and said "I cant, the water is running I was about to take a bath..."

"Oh, ok, don't waste any water, but first thing tomorrow ok?!" she said. "First thing tomorrow" Gabriella answered. "Ok well bye love you!" With that she hung up the phone.

She stood up and checked the water it was just halfway full, so she lay in her bed again.

She closed her eyes and remember everything that had happened today. She laughed for no reason and then sighed. She stood up and took of Troy's shirt. She couldn't help but to smell it.

She sighed as she rubbed the soft fabric against her cheek. She carefully folded and lay it on her bed. She walked towards the bathtub mumbling "Were soarin...flyin..." and got in the tub.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews guys!! You really do keep me going : Im gonna update faster and ASAP! I hope you like it : love you guys!!**

"OK so what happened yesterday?" Taylor asked popping next to Gabriella's locker. "Taylor! You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that please!" Gabriella said searching for a book.

"Ok ok sorry, now spill!" Taylor said eagerly.

Gabriella told Taylor everything, leaving her with her mouth hanging. "You and Troy... under the bleachers... NAKED?!!!" Taylor shrieked.

Some people looked their way and Gabriella said "Keep it down Tay! We weren't naked!"

"Well half naked anyways..."Taylor mocked. Gabriella hit her with her elbow and Taylor started laughing. "What's so funny?" Gabriella asked.

"You know, it's just so cute that in even that situation nothing happened between you two..." she said.

Gabriella blushed and said "Why would anything happen, we are just good friends..." Taylor laughed even harder and said "Sure whatever you say girl..." Gabriella just shook her head and they both walked to their class.

**Meanwhile Troy and Chad**

"Ok so you're saying nothing happened between you and Gaby, the whole time you where stuck there, NOTHING HAPPENED!! Not even a kiss or a tiny peck on the lips?" Chad asked.

Troy blushed a little and said "No man, we're just good friends, really..." Chad nodded in disbelief and Troy asked "What!?"

"Come on Troy everybody knows about your feelings for Gabriella!" Chad said. Troy paused and then said "Well, even if I had feelings for he that doesn't mean she'd have feelings for me..."

Chad chuckled and said "Sorry...everybody in this school knows you and Gabriella have a mutual thing for each other!" Troy blushed some more and then Chad said "Even Mrs. Darbus knows!"

Troy thought a little and then said "So, how are the things between you and Taylor?" Chad rolled his eyes and said, "Look, if you won't admit this to yourself, will you at least admit it to me?"

"Admit what?" Troy asked casually even if he knew exactly what Chad was talking about. Chad sighed and said "Dude come on, quit playing stupid, we're in 11th grade for crying out loud! It's not like in 8th grade anymore you know?"

Troy chuckled and Chad glared at him. "Ok so then, why won't you and Taylor admit your feelings ?" Troy said laughing.

Chad was taken off guard and quickly said "What feelings?" Troy chuckled and said "I don't know, maybe those undeniable feelings both you and Taylor have..."

"Ok dude, Im not saying I have feelings for her...but hypothetically speaking, Im already a step ahead of you"

Troy raised an eyebrow and said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Chad chuckled and said "I've already gone out on a date with Taylor..." Troy burst out laughing and said "Oh you mean the after party of the game?"

"Yeah well it's better than anything..." Chad said defensively. "Well I went with Gabriella too..."Troy started.

Chad chuckled and said " Nah man, that doesn't count cause you didn't ask her..."

Troy though a little and before he could answer the bell rang. They both ran to their class.

As they entered Mrs. Darbus's class, Troy was relieved to see that there was still an empty seat next to Gabriella. He sighed in relief and then heard Chad saying "Hey Alan what's up man!"

He quickly rushed to take the seat next to Gabriella and when he was there he smirked looking at Alan.

"Speaking of the devil..." Taylor whispered to Gabriella. Gabriella lifted an eyebrow and then turned around.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said smiling. Troy smiled and said "Hey Gaby..." They stared into each others eyes and then Taylor said "Hey Troy..."

Troy quickly looked away blushing and said "H-Hey Tay" Taylor chuckled and then looked away.

She opened her back pack and then said "Shoot! I forgot my back pack! Be right back!!"

She rushed outside the classroom but Alan stopped her and said "Hey Tay...umm I need to talk with Gabriella can I sit next to her?"

Taylor looked at her sit and hesitated for a moment but then said "uhh sure...just move my back pack to the other seat..."

A great smile spread across Alan's face and he said "Thanks so much!"

Taylor smiled and ran out the door to get her notebook.

Alan walked to his seat and carefully placed Taylor's back pack on the chair next to Chad's.

He took his seat and stared at Gabriella she was talking to Troy laughing about something.

He gently tapped her shoulder. Gabriella turned around and in automatic said "Did you get your notebook...Oh hey Alan!"

Alan smiled and said "hey Gabe! Troy..."

Troy nodded and then looked away.

"So Alan about yesterday..." Gabriella started but then Taylor came practically running and said "Im I late?"

Troy chuckled and said "Nop, you're not but Mrs. Darbus is, I wonder where she is..." Taylor sighed in relief and then walked to her seat.

"Chad..." she said. "Taylor..." Chad answered. Troy and Gabriella saw them and then burst out laughing.

Alan stared at them puzzled and asked "What's so funny?"

"Oh its nothing..."Troy said still smirking. Gabriella smiled sheepishly and said "Really nothing..." She glanced at Troy and then Alan said "Okay..."

"Alan Im really sorry about yesterday...I just...got...stuck in a situation..." Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

Alan looked puzzled and said, "Oh, it's ok, but are we on for today then?" Troy looked away. "Uh yeah sure" she said.

"Can we study at my house..." Troy immediately looked at Alan when he said that and then at Gabriella. He could feel that same tingling jealousy feeling taking over his body. "I have to take care of my little sister since my mom has a conference..." Alan said looking at his fingers.

"Awww you have a baby sister!" Gabriella cooed. Alan smiled and said "Yeah don't you remember Lili?"

"Oh yes!! Wow how old is she now?" she said smiling. "Shes turning 3 next week, shes having a little party..."

"Aww that's so cute" Gabriella said smiling she loved little kids. "You should come...I..sh-sh-she really likes you..." Alan said blushing a little.

Troy lifted an eyebrow and looked at Gabriella. "Oh Id love to!" Alan smiled and said "Great we, I mean she will love it !"

Troy groaned and looked away in disgust. Alan saw this and said "You should bring your friends too..." Troy looked at Gabriella and she said "Thanks, ill talk to them."

"So can you come today then?" Alan asked eagerly. " Definitely!" Gabriella said smiling. Alan smiled and said "Great! So it's a date then!"

Troy looked horrified and stared at Gabriella _Please say no..._

Gabriella hesitated and then said "Uhh, sure..." Troy felt his stomach twist and just stared at Gabriella, but this time Gabriella wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Alan.

They both seemed to be hypnotized by each others eyes. "So where is Mrs.Darbus anyway?" Troy practically shouted.

Gabriella quickly looked away and asked "Did you say something Troy?"

Troy sighed and said, "Where is Mrs. Darbus, she's already 20 minutes late..." Chad and Taylor looked at troy and then Chad said "Since when do you care if the teacher is here or not?"

Troy was about to answer but then Gabriella said "Mrs. Darbus is never late, that's weird..." "Yeah..." Troy looking at the clock.

"Im gonna go to the office to see whats going on..." Gabriella said getting up from her seat.

Troy was about to say something but Alan quickly said "Ill go with you"

Troy glared at Alan and Gabriella said "uhh sure, thanks Alan."

Alan smiled and Gabriella giggled. Troy, Chad and Taylor stared at them.

"Shall we then?" Alan said extending his arm towards Gabriella. Gabriella giggled and took his arm "You haven't changed at all!"

With that they left the room, with more than one pair of eyes following them.

Troy put his head in his hands and sighed. Taylor and Chad stared at him concerned.

"You ok man?" Chad asked. Taylor put a hand in his shoulder but he shook her off and said standing up "Be right back, I need to see Sharpay about something..." Chad and Taylor looked puzzled.

Troy put his hands in his pockets and walked toward the Evans twins.

Chad and Taylor looked at each other concerned.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay said smiling. "Hey..." Troy said absentminded. Ryan looked puzzled and asked "Are you ok dude?"

Troy ran a hand through his hair and said "Yeah..."

Sharpay sighed and said "Apparently I'm the only one who's not completely oblivious to this whole situation..."

Troy looked up and said "What do you mean?" "Come on Bolton, we know how you feel about Gabriella..." she said even if the last part hurt her. Everybody also knew about Sharpays feelings for Troy.

Troy stood up and was about to look away _I don't need this right now..._ Sharpay pulled him down and said "Wait...Im not finished..."

Troy sat down crossing his arms defeated. Sharpay smiled and then said "Look, your feelings for Gabriella are obvious..." Troy groaned and looked away. Sharpay grabbed his arm and said "Listen!...Your feelings for Gabriella are obvious, and so are Alan's..."

Troy shut his eyes and ran his hand through his hair again. "So Alan likes Gabriella?" Troy managed to say.

Sharpay nodded no longer smiling, as much as she wanted Troy she felt sorry for him. Troy sighed. "Don't be stupid Bolton!" Ryan said. Both Troy and Sharpay looked at Ryan surprised. Ryan smiled and said "What I mean is, you shouldn't let your chance with her fly away..."

It was so ironic how Ryan had feelings for Gabriella and Sharpay for Troy, but they still helped them through. "The problem is im not really sure how I feel about her..." Troy admitted. He was sure he felt something for her, but this was all new to him so he was completely clueless.

Sharpay smiled at him sympathetically and said " Well, if I were you Id start moving..."

Troy stared at her knowing she was right, even if he wasn't sure what his feelings for Gabriella where he wasn't about to lose her to some guy.

Troy stood up and Sharpay smiled and mouthed a "Go!" Troy smiled back and then exited the classroom.

He started walking towards the office but then stopped horrified at what he saw...

**hope you liked it!! if i get 5 reviews ill update tonight :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im so so sorry I didn't update yesterday! Youll find out what Troy saw... thanks for all your reviews!! I promise to update ASAP! R&R! lOve you guys :)**

Troy stared at her knowing she was right, even if he wasn't sure what his feelings for Gabriella where he wasn't about to lose her to some guy.

Troy stood up and Sharpay smiled and mouthed a "Go!" Troy smiled back and then exited the classroom.

He started walking towards the office but then stopped horrified at what he saw...

Gabriella was lying on the floor, around her were Alan and a really big boy. Troy ran towards her and asked frantically "What happened to her!!!"

He quickly kneeled down pushing Alan to the side "Gaby..Gaby! can you hear me?"

"I kinda...bumped into her..." The big guy said sheepishly. Troy stared at him. "It looks like she had a concussion..." Alan said moving to Gabriella's other side.

Troy knew what a concussion was, in basketball he'd seen it happen and it was never too severe. Still he was scared. "The nurse in on her way..." the big guy said. Troy smiled sympathetically at him, he didn't trample Gabriella un purpose.

Troy took out his cell phone and dialed a number. Alan stared at him.

"Hello, Mrs. Montez?"

"Yes, it's Troy."

"I'm fine thanks, you?"

"Well...Gabriella kinda had an accident..."

"It looks like she had a concussion..."

"She kinda ran into somebody", when he said this Troy looked at the big guy.

"It doesn't seem to be sever, but im no expert..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah off course"

"See you then...bye Mrs. Montez"

Troy closed his phone and said "Gabriella's Mom..." Alan nodded and looked back to Gabriella.

Troy caressed Gabriella's cheek gently with his thumb. He took a strand of hair out of her hair and stared at her. He couldn't help but to smile, she looked so beautiful. "You're gonna be all right Gabe..."Alan said.

Troy stared at him and nodded. "Oh my god! What happened to her!" the nurse said rushing with a wheelchair.

"I bumped into her..." the big guy said embarrassed. Troy nodded at her and she put a hand on Gabriella's forehead.

"Did any blood come out of he ears?" the nurse asked inspecting Gabriella. Troy looked at Alan and Alan said "No, she just fell to the ground and fainted..."

"Oh good no blood...then its not severe..." The nurse said. Troy sighed in relief and squeezed Gabriella's hand. "Can you boys get her on the wheelchair gently please?" the nurse asked standing up. "Yeah ill do it!" Troy immediately said. Alan stared at him almost glaring.

He gently picked up Gabriella bridal style and placed her on the wheelchair. He held her head so it wouldn't wobble to the side. "Good, keep holding it" The nurse said.

"Ok" Troy said rubbing a thumb over Gabriella's cheek. The nurse smiled at this and said "She's sure lucky to have such a loving boy friend..." Alan immediately looked up at Troy with expecting eyes.

Troy turned scarlet red and said "N-No we're just...friends."

"But aren't you the guys from the call backs?" then nurse asked confused. "Yes.." Troy said.

"I thought you guys where dating, a lot of the faculty thought so..." the nurse said pushing Gabriella's wheelchair.

Troy chuckled nervously still red and said "No, we're just friends..." Alan felt extremely relieved about this. The big guy was just confused and oblivious to the whole situation.

"Oh well that's too bad, you guys would make a lovely couple..." The nurse said winking at Troy. Troy didn't know what to say so he just nodded. They got to the nurse's office and the nurse said "Well boys, we can take it from here you should go to your classes..." Alan and the big guy nodded. Alan stepped forward kissed Gabriella's forehead. Troy could feel his hands turning into fists and his blood rushing to his head.

"Good luck..." Alan said walking into the halls. Troy was about to let go of Gabriella when the nurse said "You stay... When she wakes up, shes gonna want to see a familiar face."

Troy smiled and followed the nurse into a little white room. Troy automatically carried Gabriella and placed her gently on the bed. He stared at her for a moment. The nurse smiled and said, "ill be in my office, call me if you need anything."

Troy nodded and said "Thanks.." The nursed winked at him and walked out the room. Troy stood there staring at Gabriella, there was a chair against the wall but Troy felt it was too far away from her, so he just stood there.

He took Gabriella's hand and started to trace her fingers still staring at her. Then suddenly Gabriella's hand tightened around Troy's hand and pulled him closer to her.

He almost fell on top of her but he was able to hold back. Troy stared at Gabriella shocked waiting for something to happen when she moaned, "Troy..."

"Yes Gabby, its me." Troy said. "T-Troy...don't go..." she mumbled. Troy held Gabriella's hand tighter and said smiling "Im not going anywhere..."

"Promise me-" Gabriella said. "I promise." he said softly. "-forever.." Gabriella continued.

Troy looked at her puzzled and then she repeated "Promise me forever...forever..."

Troy could feel his hand getting warmer and his cheeks felt as if they were gonna blast but he managed to say "forever." Gabriella smiled and moved her head to the side without letting go of his hand. Troy didn't know if Gabriella was conscious or if she was just dreaming, but he was sure of one thing. He'd always keep his promise.

Troy took another strand of hair off Gabriella's face, and when he touched her soft skin she opened her eyes lazily. "T-Troy?" she asked blinking.

"Hey you" Troy said smiling unaware that he was still holding her hand.

"What happened to me?" Gabriella asked softly staring at their intertwined hands. Troy followed her gaze and immediately let go of her hand.

"Don't..." Gabriella mumbled. Troy stared at her. "Don't let go, it feels nice..." Gabriella said searching for his hand.

Troy blushed and wiped his sweaty hand on his jeans and then quickly took her hand. "I hit my head with something really hard didn't I?" Gabriella asked rubbing her thumb against Troy's hand.

Troy chuckled and said "Yeah...does it hurt?" "A little..." she said.

"Ill get the nurse, maybe she can get you something..." Troy said still lost in her eyes. "Don't...please stay." Gabriella pleaded. Troy smiled and said "Im not going anywhere if you don't want me to"

"Thank you so much Troy..."Gabriella said and closed her eyes again. Troy was so lost in the moment that he didn't notice the nurse standing in the doorway. When he saw her he turned red again and she just smiled.

She came in with something in her hand and said "She should take some of this, it will ease the pain." Troy nodded and was about to let go of her hand when the nurse said "Don't, lets not upset her..." She winked at him and Troy just smiled.

The nurse put a hand on Gabriella's forehead and said "Gabriella honey...you need to take this pills..."

Gabriella opened her eyes and Troy helped her sit without letting go of her hand. The nurse handed her 2 pink pills and a glass of water. Gabriella swallowed them and smiled.

"I called your mom dear, she said she has a very important conference and she cant make it, but she said that Troy here will drive you home" the nurse said. Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Is it ok with you?" the nurse asked Gabriella. She smiled and said "Off course" She squeezed Troy's hand sending a pleasant chill up his spine.

The nurse smiled and said "Well you can leave whenever you feel ready ok Gabriella?" Gabriella nodded . The nurse walked out the room.

"Whenever you feel like it we can go" Troy said smiling at her. "Lets go now." Gabriella said smiling. She got up to quickly and almost fell of the bed. Troy caught her and said "Easy there, you're still a little dizzy"

Troy carried her and said "Shall we?" Gabriella giggled and said "We shall"

Troy carried Gabriella all the way to the junior parking lot. On the way a lot of people stared and whispered stuff to each other. Others smiled and gave them thumbs up. Both Troy and Gabriella blushed. When they passed Chad and Taylor, they both looked surprised but pleased at the same time.

When they finally escaped the crowd of people and made it to the lot Troy opened the door to his car and gently place Gabriella in the seat. He closed her door and walked to the other side and got in.

"Thanks for everything" Gabriella said smiling. Troy blushed and said "Don't mention it, just don't get into more trouble now..."

Gabriella chuckled and said "You know, I don't remember what happened to me..." Troy chuckled and said "Well, you bumped into this really big guy...youre lucky you didn't get taken to the ER thought..." Gabriella stared at him concerned. "The other guy on the other hand...didnt you see the ambulance?" Troy said. Gabriella gasped but as she saw a smile cross Troy's face she playfully punched him.

Troy burst out laughing and so did Gabriella. "But you really did bump into him, nothing happened to him though..." "That's good" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, well we're here..." Troy said pulling up in front of Gabriella's house. He got out and opened Gabriella's door.

He helped her up and then carried her. "The doors open" Gabriella said filling her stomach do flips while she rested in Troy's strong arms.

Troy opened the door and said, "Where to?" "Lets go to my room, its upstairs the second one to the right." Gabriella said.

"Ok then" Troy said and smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella rested her head against Troy's strong chest. His fragrance made her feel dizzy and light headed. "You smell good..." she whispered and immediately regretted it. She and Troy turned bright read and he managed to say "Thanks..."

When the finally got to her room he gently placed her in her bed. He looked around the room. The walls where powder blue, the bed had yellow sheets, she had book case filled with books. It wasn't the first time he went into her room, he remembered coming up her balcony once and singing to her.

Something caught his eye, right next to her bed on the night table stood a picture of them together the day of the call backs. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress and he had his wild cat uniform on.

"That was a great day..." Gabriella said. Troy looked up smiling and said "Yeah..." Troy took his cellphone out of his pocket and handed it to her "You should call you mom, she's probably very worried about you..." Gabriella smiled and took the phone.

She dialed a number but her mom didn't answer so she left a message "Hi mom, its me Gaby, Im all right Im here with Troy so don't worry. I love you bye."

"You're gonna miss basketball practice..." Gabriella said. Troy chuckled and said "Ill deal with it later..."

He smiled at her and she smiled back getting lost in his baby blue. _Wow_

"Gaby..." Troy started. "Yes??" Gabriella answered still looking into his eyes. "I...

**Tan tan tan...what will Troy tell her! Review please so you can find out :)! **


	8. i was wondering

**im so sorry for not updating...i promise i will, chapter 8 will be up tomorrow...but i have a question, is zanessa really over!?!? a friend told me that she heard something about zac dumping her for nikki blonsky...is it true or just a rumor?(i dont really mind who he dates, its his business after all, but im just curious D ) well anyways thanx for you reviews!! and if anybody know anything about that plz tell me D**

**thx and i luv u guys!!**


	9. Chapter 8

God, i feel so stupid for even considering that rumor was true!! Thanks guys for clearing up my mind!! People should really stop making rumors geez...Well anyways heres the new chapter!! Whats Troy gonna tell her? Youre gonna hate me for this but it will be good i promise :D! RXR

"Gaby..." Troy started. "Yes??" Gabriella answered still looking into his eyes. "I... Troy couldnt finish since the phone rang in that second. Gabriella rolled her eyes slightly annoyed and picked up the phone. Troy felt a little annoyed and at the same time releived _What was i going to tell her? _He shuddered silently and looked at Gabriella.

"Hello?" she said.

"Taylor!! Yes yes im fine it was jut a clumsy moment of mine..." her tone was lighter and a sheepish smile appeared in her tanned face.

"Well theres not much to tell but Ill tell you tomorrow, I really need to rest..." Gabriella lied. She didnt really need rest but she didnt feel like talking about something she honestly didnt remember.

"Ok byee Tay!" and with that she hung up the phone.

She turned to look at Troy and asked, "What did you want to tell me Troy?" He blushed slightly and said "Oh nothing it was nothing..."

Gabriella sighed and said "Oh..." She felt disapointed for no reason, she expected something else although she wasnt exactly sure what.

There was an awkard silence broken by a shy "So...hows your head?" He sat right next beside her and put a hand on her head soflty caressing her chocolate hair.

She felt her cheeks burn and said "Fine really, i just cant remember what happened." Troy chuckled and said "Yeah that ussually happens when you get tackled by a guy like him..." Gabriella giggled and stared at him.

"Thanks...for eveyrhing"she said smiling. He blushed some more and said "Dont mention it..."

Just then breaking all the silence the doorbell rang Gabriella sighed and said "Its probably my mom, i hope you didnt worry her to much!" Gabriella was about to get up but Troy held her back and said "Woah woah easy there, ill get it. We dont want you to hurt yourself anymore..." Gabriella glared at him and stuck out her tongue at him. He just chuckled and went downstairs to get the door.

He opened it and automatically said "Ms Montez everythings...Alan?" Troy looked puzzled at the blonde boy standing in the doorframe with something behind his back. "Hey Troy, umm how is she?" Troy thought a little and said "Er-shes...sleeping! right now"

Alan looked a little disapointed and was about to say something when a voice shouted "Who is it Troy?" Troy looked up the stairs and rolled his eyes, "I guess shes awake now..."

"Can i come in and see her then?" Alan asked eagerly. Troy sighend and said "Sure why not..." Alan smiled and pulled his hand from behind his back revealing a bouquet of pink roses. Troy saw them in horror and then led Alan to Gabriellas room. Before they entered he said quickly "Umm i can put them in water..." Alan shook his head and said "Nah i want to give them to her." Troy nodded and glared at him when he wasnt looking.

Alan leaned agains the door frame and said "Knock Knock" Gabriella looked up and said giggling "Whos there?" Alan chuckled and said "Alan..."

"Alan who?" she said smiling. Troy groaned and looked away in disgust. "Alan brought you flowers thats who!" he said coming in and revealing the flowers.

Gabriella gasped and said "Aw theyre gorgeous! Thank you so much!" Alan handed them to her and said "Anytime hon.." Troy looked up when he called her "hon", he was disliking this guy more and more eachtime. Gabriella also looked surprised when he called her that so she quickly turned her gaze to the flowers and sighed as she smelled them. She stretched her hand and pointed toward her window and said "Theres a vase righ there next to the curtaing, do you mind filling it with water and placing the floweres there, i dont want them to dry up" "Sure thing" Alan said takign the flowers from Gabriella, but instead of doing it himself he handed them to Troy. Troy glared at him and snatched the flowers he stood up and got the vase. He sighed and went into the bathroom to fill the vase with water. As he turned on the water he relaxed. The sound of rushing water seem to clear his thoughts. He knew something big was happening, he felt anger, happiness, jealousy, and other good and bad feelings he couldnt even describe all at one. He noticed they all circled around her, offcourse the bad feelings tended to be that blonde guys fault. He acted impulisvely and without thinking around her. _Whats happening to me? Im i really...falling, for her? For Gabriella, my best friend? _Troy shook his head trying to shake that thought off but deep down he knew he couldnt. All this left him with one important question..._How does she feel about me?_

He was too deep in his own thoughts to notice the overfilled vase and the water that didnt stop running. "Shoot!" he said quickly turning off the faucend and pouring some of the extraw water out of the vase.

He placed the vase next to the window and went for the flowers. Gabriella handed them to him smiling and he couldnt help but to smile back. He placed the flowers in the vase and went to sit next to her.

As Troy sat next to her an awkdard silence filled the room. He took a deep breath and said "So Alan, howd you like the school so far?" Alan seemed surprised by Troys sudden interest and said "It great! Everyone is really cool im having a good time!" Troy nodded trying to fake interest. "Are you thinking about joining any clubs or teams?" Gabriella asked.

Alan chuckled and said "Ive been talking to your friend Taylor about the Decathlon team..." Gabriella pressed her hand into a fist and smile nodding. _Im gonna kill Taylor for this, what is she up to anyways? _"I heard about a mathlete competition in San Diego so im gonna check that out, are you going?" he asked. _San Diego? Gabriella and Alan in San diego?_ Troy thought and stared at Gabriella waiting for her answer.

Gabriella smiled and said "Im already going, if youre interested you should try out right away theres only 2 spots left..." Alan chuckled and said "It shouldnt be to hard..." Gabriella raised an eyebrow and said "Youre still a math whiz arent you?"

Alan chuckled and said "Yep, havent change a bit!" Gabriella chuckled and looked at Troy "Why are you so quiet? Is something wrong?" Troy saw the concern in her eyes and said "No, No im fine, Er Gaby its getting late i think you should get some rest now.."

Alan looked at his watch and said "Yep hes right its alrady 9:30 i better get going!" He got up and kisssed Gabriella on the cheek and said "Sweetdreams Gabe!" She couldnt help but to blush a little and said "Goodnight Alan."

Troy saw this and felt like ripping Alans head off. "Night Troy.." Alan said going out the room. Troy just nodded and sighed. "You dont like Alan do you?" Gabriella asked moving closer to Troy. "No not really..."he was surprised by her question but even more by his own answer. He didnt even think about answering it that way he watched Gabriella wating for her response. She just chuckled and said "Yeah i noticed..." Troy shrugged and said "I dont know, theres just something about him that really bothers me..."

Gabriella nodded and said "I see...Well hes a nice guy if you give him a chance..." Troy shook his head and said "You seem to really like him though..." Gabriella chuckled and said "Hes just an old friend Troy..." Troy lifted an eyebrow and said "hmph..." Gabriella saw this and facing him sing sang "Is somebody jealous?" He opened his eyes in surprise and immediately said "Hell no! Of him? NO way..." Gabriella laughed and said "Chill Bolton! Im just teasing you!"

Troy gasped in mock offense and said "Im gonna get you for that!" and then starting tickling her. "Stop!! Stop! Troy stop now!!" Gabriella pleaded between laughs. Troy stopped still laughing and Gabriella stuck her tongue at him. He just chuckled.

Gabriella was catching her breath when she suddenly collapsed in the bed. Troy immediately went to her side and said "Gaby! Gaby are you ok? Gaby can you hear me?" Troy was about to call someone when a little moan escaped Gabriellas mouth.

Troy looked at her and asked "Gabriella?" Her eyes remained closed but another moaned a little louder this time escaped her mouth. Troy looked worried at her and said "Im gonna go get the phone and call your mom ok?" He stared at her waiting for an answer and she just said almost whispering "Dont...Troy..."

"Stay, lie next to me..." she mumbled. Troy felt really confused but he didnt want to upset her so he did as he was told. He walked to the other side of the bed and lied next to her. He couldnt help but to feel guilty, had it been the tickling that exhausted her?

Gabriella felt Troys warm hand besider her own and grabbed it. Troy could feel his cheeks burn and looked at Gabriella she still had her eyes closed, but she looked more peacefull now. Troy held Gabriellas hand tighter and could see a smile cross her face.

"Close...close-your eyes" Gabriella said slowly. Troy was about to ask her why but instead just closed them. They stayed there with there eyes closed for a couple of seconds and then Gabriellas grip of his hand became stronger and she kneeled next to him and with one free hand started tickling him ferociously. He opened her eyes and couldnt stop laughing.

She laughed and said "Gotcha!!" He still laughed and said "Dirty pull Montez! Dirty pull!" Gabriella still tickled him and said "Nobody said i played nicely" She smiled and then Troy kicked his leg causing Gabriella to lose her balance. She fell on top of Troys chest facing him. Their hands where still intertwined and they stared into eachothers eyes for a long time. A million thoughts were rushing through their heads. Gabriella knew she should get off him but her legs and body refused to move. Instead of moving away from him she just let her head rest on his chest. She could feel his heart beat accelerate as she did.

Troy froze for a moment unsure of what to do, impulsively he raised his free hand and wrapped it around her waist. Then he moved it up and started running his fingers through her hair. It comforted Gabriella and she closed her eyes.

None of them spoke a word but they could feel a feeling of joy rushing through their bodies. Troy lowered his hand and left it on her back and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes,nothing could break this feeling they had, nothing could slow down their speeding hearts and just like that they fell asleep comforting eachother...

So ok, Troy didnt tell her how he felt but he doesnt even know it himself so its not his fault! And yeah Alan is starting to become a load and let me just tell you hes gonna get worst! The drama is just starting to cook up so lets just leave the happy "couple" to sleep right now :D! Reviews are apreciated!! And they help me write faster so if you wanna know whats gonan happen...click the purple button!! I love you all!


	10. Chapter 9 finally :D

**Oh my gosh, im so so sorry i havent updated in like forever. I just started high school and a new school, so theres a lot of things going on. But anyway here it is. Enjoy!!!**

Troy blinked his tired eyes several times, he was still half asleep. "Where….Where am…" he started. Then he saw her sleeping, her head just resting on top of his chest.

_Am__ I dreaming?_ He didn't care if he was or not, he closed his eyes again rubbing circles on Gabriella's back. A whining ring made him jump, waking up the sleepy head resting on him.

She lazily opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Troy. Troy smiled back. "Honey, im home! How's your head?" a voice called. Gabriella shrieked and stared at Troy in horror.

He got up quickly and stared at Gabriella pleadingly. Gabriella's eyes moved from Troy's face to the closet, and then her expression lit up. "There go in there! Go fast!!" she hurried. Troy quickly opened the door and squished in the white closet. Gabriella quickly jumped onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Troy's breath quickened as he heard footsteps approach. "Oh sweetheart you're sleeping" Mrs. Montez whispered sitting besides her daughter. She put one hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Gabriella sighed in relief. Mrs. Montez stood up and shut off the lights as she walked out the room.

Gabriella and Troy stayed still for what seemed an eternity, and then Gabriella whispered "you can come out now…" Troy carefully opened the door turned on the light.

Gabriella sat up and said "That was close." Troy nodded and looked at his watch, 11:30.

"What time is it anyway?" Gabriella asked rubbing her sleepy eyes. "11:30." Troy chuckled looking at his watch.

"Wow we fell asleep for like 2 hours…." Gabriella said blushing. Troy blushed too and looked away.

Troy closed his eyes for a moment still trying to believe what had just happened and then finally said, "Hey Gabby, I gotta go home, my dad will freak if he finds out…."

Gabriella smiled apologetically and said "Yeah…thanks for everything Troy…"

Troy smiled and said "No problem klutz, just don't get into any more trouble." Gabriella went up to him and playfully punched him. They both giggled silently and then Troy pulled her into a hug. "Night Gabby…" "Night Troy see you tomorrow…"

They didn't want to let go but they knew they had too, Gabriella just pulled away and walked towards her bed. Troy opened her window and waved at her, and then he was off into the darkness.

She stared at the window for a very long time, a smile slowly spread across her face and she fell back on her bed stifling laughter and joy. She got into her cozy bed and drifted into a long sleep.

Troy walked through the halls lazily rubbing his left eye. "Thanks Tay!" a familiar voice said. "You earned it Alan!" Taylor said smiling. Troy groaned and leaned against the wall staring. "I cant wait to tell Gabe! Well see you in Drama!" Alan said cheerfully walking away.

Taylor gave him a thumbs up and turned to her locker. Troy waited until Alan was out of sight and then walked towards Taylor. "What was that about?" he said suspiciously. A mischevious smile spread across her face and she said " What was what about?"

Troy sighed and said "The whole "I cant wait to tell Gabe!", thing." "Ohhh, that…You sure you wanna know?" she said. Troy was getting anxious now,

Troy-"Yeah now I do want to know? Did something happen?"

Taylor-"Well Alan asked me a week ago what was Gabriella's birth stone…"

Troy-"So what does that have to do with this?"

Taylor-"Well I told him it was Amethyst, and he asked me where the best jewelry store was…."

Troy-"And…."

Taylor chuckled and said, "He bought her a ring with her birthstone and is going to ask her out today…."

Troy-"….."

He stared at her with disbelief in his eyes until she broke into a huge hearty laughter. "Im joking Bolton!"

He sighed, and said "That was not funny…." "Why? Its not like you like her right? Right?" she said lifting an eyebrow.

"Huh? NO WAY!" he said quickly blushing a scarlet red. Taylor chuckled, "Then why would you care if Alan asked her out or not?"

Troy was about to answer but the first bell saved him. "Don't wanna be late to Mrs. Darbus, so see you!" he said running off. Taylor just shook her head sideways smiling and rushed to class.

Gabriella entered Mrs. Darbus's class still tired she looked for her usual seat next to Troy and Taylor and sat down. She was about to say something to Troy but Mrs. Darbus came storming in. Troy smiled at her and she smiled back. Taylor saw this and chuckled silently.

"Good morning class, Today I have a special something planned for all of you" she said fixing her glasses. The class groaned and Sharpay quieted them with a menacing glare.

"What are we doing today?" Sharpay asked smiling. "I appreciate your eagernesse Ms. Evans, Today we will explore one of Shakespeare's most complex work of art, About flaming passion and sorrowful tragedy…" Chad nugged Troy on the shoulder and chuckled.

"Anything funny Mr. Darthmouth?" an angry Darbus asked. Chad just nodded with a scared looked and Taylor laughed. Mrs. Darbus rolled her eyes and continued, "Where was I? Oh yes today we will working on the play "Romeo and Juliet"".

Taylor and Gabriella exchanged looks and smiled. "I have divided the class into pairs, and you will each have to perform a scene from Romeo and Juliet, but you will have to modernize it to fits today's standards!"

The class groaned and then she said " The teams are as followed:

Taylor and Zeke

Ryan and Kelsi

Chad and Monique

Alan and Gabriella

Brad and Angelina

Edward and Bella

Troy and Sharpay."

Troy looked at Gabriella, but she didn't meet his gaze for she was staring at Alan. Alan gave her a thumbs up and she giggled.

Troy groaned and closed his eyes placing them on his hands.

"Are you allright?" Gabriella asked concerned. He looked up and said "Yeah, yeah just tired." Gabriella smiled and rubbed his shoulder then she got up and walked towards Alan desk across the room.

Troy stared at her and sighed. "Tough luck eh buddy?" Sharpay said sitting besides him.

"What are you talking about?" Troy said stupidly. "Look Troy, I may be flunking math…again…but im not stupid" she said smiling. Troy didn't say anything just looked at his palms. "Montez is not my favorite person, but I don't think shes interested in Alan, not yet anyway…" she said flipping her golden locks.

"What do you mean yet?" Troy asked. Sharpay sighed and said " As ive told you before, make a move before somebody else does, I remind you Gabriella had a story with him…."

Troy felt a spiky chill go up his spike and shook his head, "What exactly went down between them?" he asked. "Well Im not completely sure, but I know Gabriella liked him and he liked her back it just got complicated in some way…."

Troy nodded and looked at Gabriella who was writing something down in her notebook while Alan said something. Sharpay stared at him, _Why cant he feel that way about me? If only…_ "So ive done my good deed of the day, lets get started I don't want to fail this class too." Troy sighed and took out a notebook and a pen. "Just tell me what to write."

**Sorry its kinda short, I just couldn't wait to update since I left you guys hanging for such a long time, again im super sorry :(, **** well please review!!!**

**Ill update later this week pinky promise.**


End file.
